Episode 1187 (21 September 1995)
Synopsis Ricky lends Robbie a sympathetic ear, Gita and Sharmilla wave goodbye to Sanjay, and it seems as if the Jacksons are on the up. But there is more bad news for Michelle. Robbie finally gets hold of Tina, she phones him at the Vic to explain what the doctor said. She tells him he will have to come to the café to discuss it with her, so he does. Robbie is not in the least bit concerned about her, only about whether it's contagious, so she's not really very happy. She says that she's allergic to the dog, and Robbie will have to get rid of him if he wants to see her again. She has never touched the dog, so obviously came out in the huge rash just for second hand dog hairs, so if Robbie keeps it, then she won't let him touch her or she will come up with the rash again. Robbie goes to Ricky to ask for his advice on what to do, as Tina is insisting that he get rid of the dog. But Well'ard is loyal to him and isn't asking him to give up anything, etc., and how can he do this to the dog? Ricky starts off saying well, it'll be the dog first, then something else, and before you know it you won't be able to have a slash without asking permission - anyway how far did you get with her? Robbie says he slept on the floor, so Ricky says well then you got nothing out of it, sounds like no contest! Michelle is sulking about Gary, and when he comes and asks her for a file she tells him to get it himself. He says look, I know you were hurt but you have a job to do. Michelle looks sourly at him and ignores him. She gets a call from the people she failed to re-house, that the funeral of their little brat is that day, and she says she'll go. Michelle is still pissed off with Mark about what he said to her, and he says to Ruth he may have been too hard on her. Ruth says she'll get over it. Michelle and Mark and Ruth have an appointment with the solicitors about buying the house. Mark asks Alan if he'll look after the stall, but Alan is supposed to be doing the launderette for Carol who plans to picket the council offices asking when her home will be ready. Carol is pissed of at Alan when he says he's doing the stall so that Michelle and Mark can buy a house while she's homeless. However, during the afternoon, a council official comes looking for her. She is amazed when he tells her who he is, she says she's been calling him for days. She goes off into a long diatribe and won't let him get a word in edgeways. He looks decidedly annoyed and finally, when she lets him speak, he asks if she's finished, and says well, your house was ready days ago, but you didn't see fit to let us know your whereabouts so we have been trying to find you for all that time. Carol doesn't even apologise. Ungrateful bitch!! He leaves muttering "I don't know why I bother". Sanjay goes to India for a couple of weeks. Gita takes the opportunity to spend the evening getting pissed and gossiping with Cindy! Ruth and Mark celebrate after signing for the house, and Michelle refuses as she has to go to the funeral (does she EVER go to work?!?!), which is short and not very interesting, and the family apparently have not a single friend in the world who'll bother to come, so they presumably have to invite a council worker who they've met twice and whose job was to do something about their problems, but she didn't get round to it until too late. Very realistic. Michelle sniffles away despite having only seen the brat for about 5 minutes on 2 occasions. Kathy is fainting all over the place in the café again and both Pat and Peggy phone Dr Legg to say he has to see her. He comes to the café and asks her why she broke her appointment, and makes another for 6pm. Kathy goes and finds out that of course it's not the menopause, but she's 3 months pregnant. (DUH and oops, a bit late isn't it, she'd better make her mind up what she's going to do about it) Phil phones her at the Vic and she avoids telling him because Peggy is eavesdropping, but says everything is OK really. Pat guesses that something is really wrong, and goes over and forces her to say what. Pat looks stunned when Kathy tells her. In the Vic, quiz night again - Ian gets David to join him. Cindy says she has decided to give up working in the chip shop like Ian wanted, so she will be at the quiz tonight. Peggy tries to get David to come round to dinner again soon, as he had to rush off last time, he talks to Sam privately, and says that he thinks she'd be better off with someone who can give her a bit more commitment, and it's not working. It's not a surprise, but she looks miserable and Ricky notices. Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kelly Dalligan as Tina *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Colin Hurley as Mr Johnson *David Kershaw as Mr Parker *Philip Aldridge as Minister *Ron Welling as Old Grave Digger *Andy Dennehy as Young Grave Digger Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes